Just A person
by unnamed
Summary: A Love HinaRurouni Kenshin Crossover a MotokoSoujiro pls. RR
1. Chapter 1

Just a Person

Chapter 1

By:  ~uNn@mEd~

Author's notes: Before you say anything, I know, I know, weird pairing. But the idea has been floating in my head for a long time now, and so far it's the only non-biased pairing I have in my head. It's a Motoko/ Soujiro fic, Motoko still the same, same timeline as Love Hina, Soujiro's past includes his family angry on him, being an adoptive son and all, which led to his disownment. (Hey you're telling the whole story!!!! Shut up!!! You f***** a******!!!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Ruronin Kenshin.

**********

'Gggghhhh… I'm late'

Motoko wearing her school uniform rushes thru to reach the train/bus in time.

'Made it!!!'

Since she was late she wasn't able to find a seat.

"Stupid alarm making me late for the first day of school. Sigh…"

A young man, the same height as her was able to take seat. He had medium length black hair, a sword covered and hidden from plain view like hers, and he has a smile plastered in his face with his eyes closed.

'Kind of like Kitsune's but it doesn't seem mischievous at all, it seems more of forced.'

The boy then took notice that she was staring at him he smiled a little wider and stood up.

"Here you can have my seat."

This was kind of surprising for her, no one offered their seat for her.

"Ummm… thank you."

"No problem." He answered smiling a little wider in the process, making her blush a little.

**********

They took off in the same stop, the boy then asks "Ummm… can you tell me where this high school is, I'm new here so…"

She then took the paper from his extended hand and studied its contents.

"You're in luck we study in the same school so just follow me, understood?"

"Thank you."

**********

After seeing him through the principal's office she then started to head to her room.

'That boy seems different from most males I've encountered'

The teacher then began speaking in front breaking her from her thoughts.

"Good morning class, it seems we have a new student so I would like you to give a warm welcome to Soujiro Seta."

A male then entered the room, she then immediately recognized him.

'It's that guy from the train.'

"Good morning everyone my name is Soujiro Seta, you can just call me Soujiro."

The boy then smiled in front off the class.

'Hmmppp… still has that smile on his face'

"Ok Soujiro you'll sit behind Motoko Ayoma. Motoko kindly raise your hand."

She then raised her hand and he took his seat behind her.

"Motoko could you kindly show him around since he's new and show him where to sign up for kendo club since you are the best student there."

"Yes."

"Ok now that's settled take your English books to page…"

**********

"… over there is the cafeteria and the hallway to your right leads to the gym… any questions?"

"Only one where can I sign –up for the kendo club?"

Motoko turned around and pointed to the hallway o the gym.

"Go thru this hallway to the gym and to the left is where you can sign-up for the club, try-outs are later in the afternoon, do you think you can be ready by then?"

"Yes, I think I can well I'd better sign-up, see you later at the try-outs!!!"

'We'll see how he fares…'

Motoko then starts head for the back of the school where she would normally be to eat her lunch.

**********

We'll how do you think I faired?

No Personal P.O.V.'s at the moment coz I just had to write this down.

I have been a very biased person so this idea just came to me when I was thinking of way to make some sort of an A.U. with out being so biased… so I took two characters from two series that sort of look good together… well in my opinion Motoko and Soujiro kind off look good together…

So write and review if you think I should continue review (I'll continue if at least 20 people if you want me to continue), if you got any ideas you want to share or make a request I would be more than happy to at least try to do over your request (if I know the series I'll probably get it done in a jiffy)

Well then Ja Ne. 


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Person

Chapter 2

By: ~uNn@mEd~

Well here's chapter 2 fight scene coming up… I'm kind of new to this so tell me if it's sucks…

Even though there aren't twenty reviews (or ten of them for that manner) I'm still going to continue this for those who reviewed…

Just a reminder the more reviews you send the faster I can update… your reviews really fuel me up to continue it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Rorouni Kenshin… I do own the storyline though…

**********

"Okay, begin!!!"

Motoko then begins the offensive with a quick slash downward in attempt to finish the match immediately. But her opponent was able to block her attack effortlessly.

'How was he able to block my attack? No matter…'

Motoko's P.O.V.:

I keep on my offensive. Yet he is able to either block or evade my attacks!!!

What is up with this man!?

How is it possible for him to read my attacks?

Have I gotten weak?

No I can't lose I will have to keep my offensive don't give him a chance to attack.

I can't lose to anyone but to my sister!!! I can't especially to a male I simply cannot lose!!!

I'll have to keep on attacking till I find an opening… There!!!

Slash…

Normal P.O.V.:

Motoko's slash was easily evaded by her opponent...

Soujiro then used this to his advantage and made Motoko's bamboo sword fly into the air landing to the back of Soujiro…

"The match is over the winner, Soujiro Seta. You both may now sit down."

Motoko couldn't believe it!!! She lost, to a male!!!

She then took a glance at her opponent, seeing him still smiling was now getting to her…

'I'll challenge him to real combat… let's see if he's still smiling after that!!!'

**********

Soujiro then started to head for his locker to get his things…

'Now where's my locker… a here it is!'

He then opened his locker only to find a letter addressed to him…

It read:

            _Soujiro Seta,_

_I Motoko Aoyoma challenge you to a duel using real swords (I know you posses one) meet me in front of the Hinata-sou at _4:00___ this afternoon,_

_I will pull all stops to defeat you so be prepared._

_                                                                                    Motoko Aoyoma_

'What am I going to do now?'

He then looks through the letter once more, before heading of the direction to the Hinata-sou…

*********

Kind of short… I know I don't have much time to write now so it's short… any ways read and review… the more reviews the faster I can update…

Bye now!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Just a Person

Chapter 3

By: ~uNn@mEd~

Thank you for all of those who reviewed… even though they were still less than 20 reviews, and I'm still continuing this fic, I understand… really…

For the person who reviewed under the name 'Nameless':

This is a CROSSOVER meaning what if somehow or some way these two worlds suddenly coexist as one!!! Not good enough? THEN what IF Soujiro was born near Motoko's timeline still experiencing that he was a hated adoptive son…

OK???

Now on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina/ Rorouni Kenhin.

**********

'Where is that coward it's almost time for our duel'

At the horizon she spots her opponents figure making its way up the stairs…

'Ahahaha… so the coward did come…'

As the figure reaches the top of the stairs, his face still contains a smile he always wore, making his presence known.

"So you did come… I, Motoko Aoyoma, challenge you, Soujiro Seta, to a duel to prove who is the strongest… Prepare yourself!!!"

"Hundred flowers blooming in profusion!!!"

Her attack then comes close to her opponent Soujiro never did try avoiding it…

"Wohooo!!! I won fork it over!!!" Kitsune cheered.

"Awwww!!! I should have known Motoko won… nobody can beat her when she's mad." Su complained.

"You guys made BETTED over this match?!?!" Naru asked.

"Somebody call an ambulance!!! That guy could still be alive!!!" Keitaro screamed.

The dust settles after her attack but her opponent is nowhere to be found…

"Where did that guy go? Is he still alive? Auuu…" Shinobu asked.

"Hmmm… It takes immense concentration to pull of what you just did…"

Motoko then turned around to see her opponent unharmed after her attack with his sword still in it's sheath.

"You redirected the ki in such force that can render anything in it's path thus attacking you opponent from a distance…"

"How were you able to evade my attack?"

"This fight is meaningless…"

"No it is not!!! I can't lose to anyone but my sister!!! Boulder Cutting Strike!!!"

But as the direction of her ki make it's way to Soujiro disappears.

"What how did he disappeared?!?!" Kitsune questioned.

"No he was just moving to fast for us to see!!!" Naru gasped.

"Is that even possible?"

Motoko then once sees her opponent pulls of another attack… another… and another… But the results are still the same… none of them were able to make a hit…

Soujiro then made his move by suddenly attacking her making her sword fly into the sky…

"Match over…"

"No…"

Tears started to gather in Motoko's eyes…

'No I can't cry…No, I mustn't… not in front of him…'

A hand then appeared in front of her face…

"That was good a match I've had for a long time now… since you able to hit me…"

Motoko then took notice of his shoulder… it was bleeding…

"Why don't we call it a draw? And try to settle the score next time…"

"Yes…"

As Motoko stood up, she then took notice how close she was at his face… taking notice of his lips…

'What am I thinking?!?!'

Motoko then started to blush…

"Well then I'll be seeing you!"

Soujiro then started to take his leave.

"Wait!!!"

"Yes?"

'Why did I have to say that?'

"Um… nothing… why don't you stay so we can tend to your wound there?"

"No, thank you… I need to get back it's a pretty long way back home. See you at school Motoko-chan"

Soujiro's figure then started to dredge down the stairs… 

'That boy… is different…'

**********

Haa…. Another chapter finished…

I'm feeling that I'm gonna get a writer's block and soon…

The story is pretty much done in my head… all I have to do is kind of piece them all together… and I'm kinda getting hard time piecing one of the pieces together…

If you got any ideas to help me in this fic your help is more than welcome...

I may not be able to update for a while after this… but I'll still try my best…


	4. Chapter 4

Just a Person

Chapter 4

By: ~uNn@mEd~

Thank you for all of those who reviewed… as for Anthony B… Thank you!!!

You made me see in a new light!!! Usually I don't write this bad!!! Look at my other fanfic 'Somebody Else'…

Anyways got suddenly a show of inspiration to write another chapter… tell me what you think of my improvement…

But be warned thanks to this improvement I might go slower on my updates… all of you have been warned…

**********

It was another typical day of school for this young man. Teachers, students, and bad food at the cafeteria… he was used to it all now.

The gym was packed the young man couldn't find a seat, trying his luck he tried the outside for a change…

Soujiro's P.O.V:

It was a bright spring day, I take a look around to find a good seat.

Near the cherry blossom trees I immediately took notice of her…

She was laying her back against the tree, asleep, with some of the petals falling around her, her skin glows underneath the rays of sunlight accenting her face, making her look like black-haired goddess in amidst of nature staying here in my midst…

Normal P.O.V.:

"Kirei…"

Her body then starts stutter. Soujiro then covers his mouth, an attempt not to wake up the goddess. For this was no ordinary girl, her name was Motoko Aoyama. A girl with a strong spirit, she never gives up, always putting up a tough front for everyone, making some of the girls adore her… for she thinks all men are perverts. No one even bothers standing in front of her for she was known also as a warrior, one of the best for a fact.

But he knows about her front, even though she never did show her sensitive side to him he knows about it thanks to her landlord…

Her body then starts to move again… this time her eyes also…

"Hmmm? Wha…"

"Sorry did I wake you?"

Her mind then started to go alert…

'What is he doing here?'

She then took a glance at him, he still has that smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here? Ohhhh… Sorry is this your spot? Since there were no more seats inside I thought I should try… don't worry I'll just move…"

"No… don't… its okay you can stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it is fine by me…"

"Very well then thank you…"

Soujiro then took the seat next to her. He then took notice she wasn't eating anything.

"Where's your lunch?"

"My lunch?  I left it at home…"

Without a moment of hesitation he handed her half of his sandwich…

"Here have some…"

"Thank you…"

A moment of silence transcended with them. Motoko then started to speak up…

"Why is it that you're staying here? People will think of you weird if you start hanging around me…"

"Why should I be bothered by those remarks? I mean we are friends, are we? I think that alone explains why I'm here, as for those people, they don't know who you really are, ne?"

"Yes, thank you…"

There was another moment of silence between them. The wind started to pick up also making Motoko's hair sway in the wind… 

'He's so different from other males I've encountered I wonder.'

"I was wondering what was it that you thi…"

Before she can finish her sentence the bell rang…

"They give us the shortest lunch don't they? Sorry please continue your question…"

"No it's nothing I'll just go to class now…"

'What was it she was going to ask? Hmmmm… I'll just ask her some other time…'

He then started to head for class also.

**********

Pretty short ei?

Anyways tell me what you think of the improvements… Your constructive criticisms really help, I really help… these things help me serve you better (even though I get nothing out of it except your reviews…)…

I really encourage you to review please…

A warning though due to those improvements I might go slower on updating so be warned…

Any ways till the next time and I think I might have a serious writer's block after this…

Ja ne!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Just a Person

By: ~uNn@mEd~

It's been a while since I updated… I won't be able to update that much because my computer is busted… Mother Board problem… still having it checked really expensive… ouch…

This is just to inform you that I will finish this fanfic no matter what… it's just that I'm running out of ideas to put between my ideas… did you guys/gals got what I just said? If you didn't its okay…

Well I did notice I was going a tad bit too fast… so would it be okay for you readers for me to go back a few chapters? If not then never mind… you guys/gals vote, whether yes or no, just e-mail me or write it in the review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Rorouni Kenshin

**********

"You can do better than this, try harder…"

Motoko was on her knees after Soujiro's strike. She already took notice that he wasn't putting much force on his attacks. His attacks were quick yet weak, but they were precise and painful. Yet she took notice that he didn't much focus on her body's weak points, as if he was being easy with her.

'I'll show him to take me lightly… Kyahhh!!!'

They have been like this for quite sometime now, sparring with each other trying to best out one another.

They were at their favorite practice spot, on top of a cliff near the beach where they can see the wonderful sunset go down the beach.

Yet the score was Motoko with zero wins and Soujiro with five and one draw… He can tell she's totally pissed at the fact…

Soujiro was still evading her attacks effortlessly. As he keeps evading her attacks the more frustrated she gets.

'She's cute when she gets mad…'

'He's still smiling?!? I'll show him!!!'

"God's cry school, Thunder Blade!!!"

Soujiro didn't expect her to pull off such a move so soon, it didn't it give him much time to evade her attack…

Soujiro's P.O.V.:

After taking that blow I feel my body start to go numb…

I can barely feel the cold harsh rain beating down my skin. I feel my body being flung to the direction of the cliff…

I can feel the wind rushing thru my body…

Am I going to die?

I feel the cold water rush thru my body as I descend to the cold blue ocean… 

I…

~*~*~*~*~*

Soujiro then starts to regain consciousness…

"Where am I?"

He then starts to look around, he was sitting next to a fire, and he had a blanket around his body giving him some warmth. He then to take notice of that he was in some cave, and it was still raining outside…

As he started looking around some more he saw a figure shivering a few feet away from the fire, away from him. As he look a bit closer he then was able to recognize the figure.

"Motoko…"

She was laying her back against the cave wall, her clothes were a bit wet and was fast asleep and was shivering. 

He then sat next to her and wrapped the blanket across her body. Her body was still shivering but not that much any more. He then took a seat next to her and stared endlessly to the fire trying not that much to take attention to the girl next to him.

As he starts to fall into slumber, Motoko's body then starts to move a bit shifting her weight on his side suddenly leaning against him. Feeling awkward he starts to move away from her grip, as he tries to move Motoko's body acts instinctively and grips tighter not willing to let go of the warmth.

'(Sigh…) it's going to be a long night…'

~*~*~*~*~*

Motoko's P.O.V.:

I feel something warm between my arms, my mind wants to investigate the source of the warmth, but my body doesn't respond it doesn't want to let go, wanting more and more of the warmth…

I try to open my eyes but can't my body still wants to sleep, still exhausted from all the activities I have done…

Normal P.O.V.:

Motoko regaining consciousness opens her eyes and looks over the warmness in her arms…

'…Ohhh… it's him… WHAT!?!?'

Her arms as if had been burned released him from her embrace…

'WHY was it that I was hugging him!? He felt so warm. Ugggghhh… WHAT am I thinking!?'

After blushing a lot, Motoko then tries to remember the events that happened in that night. She faintly remembers that she felt cold and was shivering, she remembered a blanket being placed on her and a sudden warm body sat beside her. Being half-asleep she couldn't help but to hold the warm body…

She also remembered the match they had and how she had saved him when he fell towards the ocean.

Questions raced through her mind.

'...why didn't he detest me on holding onto him? Didn't he felt weird because I sort of act tomboyish and was latching onto him?'

She then looks over to her side observing him.

'…he looks so peaceful…'

She then looks at him a bit more closely, making her blush a bit more for being close. She then focuses onto his closed eyes, only seeing them for a few times but enjoys the sight of their deepness as if they very were available to touch the rim of his soul. Her focus then changes to his lips…

"Arrggghhh… why am I thinking such perverted thoughts? Perhaps I have been staying around Urashima for too long…"

She then retreats back to her corner, as she tries to organize her thoughts…

Motoko's P.O.V:

Why am I thinking such things he is man for god's sake!?!?

But he is different from most men…

But he is a man nonetheless… he is a lying, cheating and stealing man!!!

But you accuse him of things he hasn't done…

Yet…

Come on why don't you give him a chance?

Why should I?

Because you want to…

You! How dare you accuse me of such things!?!? You don't know what you speak of!!!

Ohh… I know… cause I am you remember? That's the problem when you talk to yourself they both speak of the truth.

Arrrggghhh…

Come on, don't get all mad now. Why don't you think about what you feel for him and BE honest.

This is going to be a long night…

**********

Ended with a cliff hanger there, but you guys/gals better be thankful cause… (Suddenly ducks to evade searchlights…) Whoa that was a close one… just so you know it's exam week for me and I am sneaking around now just to use the computer WHICH IS REALLY HARD WHEN IT'S JUST OUTSIDE YOUR PARENTS BEDROOM… ohhh yeah my computer just got fix and whoa incoming… (Tries to evade but fails…) Dad: What are you doing this late up in night with the computer!?!? COME HERE!!! Sigh… as I try to go to my father and get grounded again… please enjoy…

Well then… Ja Ne!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Just a Person

Chapter 6

By: ~uNn@mEd~

This is taking longer than expected… exam week has ended but I'm kind of getting a little preoccupied at this time… and will update a little slower than usual but hang in there I'll finish this for those people who continue to support this fic!!!

I'm already thought of a way to make part 2 of this fanfic where Motoko's a ronin (someone who failed their college exams further reference Love Hina vol. 12) and I'm going to put the Motoko with short hair in it!!! further reference Love Hina vol. 13

(Looks around and sees he's the only one carrying a Soujiro and Motoko flag.) God this is lonely… can you guys give me lot of support I'm gonna need it…

**********

As the sun rises from the from the lush forest trees, to the clear blues sky. Ready to give its life giving rays to the world. Part of those rays shines down to a young warriors face.

Soujiro, feeling the warmth of the sun forces his eyes to open…

"Baka alarm… not waking me up… I'm gonna be late for…?"

As his mind starts to process his surroundings he notices he wasn't in his bed, he wasn't even in his own room.

'What am I doing here?'

Yesterday's events come rushing to him, he also remembers looking really closely at the female companion with as he drifted off to sleep. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up at the memory. (Hehehe… just imagine that!?!?)

He then starts to feel a figure beside him. It was soft and warm at the same time and it was starting to move as if it were waking up. He then stares at the direction of figure meeting with Motoko's half-awake eyes.

They just stared at each other as if it were all a dream… both trying to search the hidden truth beneath each other's eyes. It was just a simple eye contact yet they find it enjoyable. Just getting lost staring…

But all good things don't last. As sudden realization hits them both, their bodies then jump into hyper mode. They turned their backs to each other. Both of them feeling embarrassed being caught staring at each other.

Silence transcended them neither one knew what to say. Both of them still not having their thoughts on straight.

"…ummm… I'm sorry…"

Soujiro was intrigued why was she apologizing? He then begins to turn around. "What for?"

"It was my fault that you got hurt… even though it was just practice I let my temper get the best of me… so… I'm sorry." She apologized, gesturing a bow.

"No problem, it gets to the best of us don't worry. Hahaha…"

As she raises her head, for a moment their eyes locked on together, same as before. It took them a split second to realize it. And they again try to get away from each others stares, knowing that the heat from their cheeks was becoming more eminent. 

Motoko's P.O.V.:

Why am I acting this way? Is it because I…

NOOOOO!!!! I 'm most certainly am not!!! Have that kind of **_feelings_ for him!!!!**

Stage 1: Denial…

WHAT STAGE 1: DENIAL!?!? I'M NOT DENYING ANYTHING!!!!

They all say that…

AARRGGG…

Soujiro's P.O.V.:

Why am I feeling this way?

I can't stop thinking about her… her night black hair… her pearl white skin… her deep black eyes… her lips… I can just…

Aaarrgggghhh what is this I'm thinking?

Normal P.O.V.:

As silence transcended upon them both are still staring at the ground, too embarrassed to say anything, with their heads deep down in thought.

Slowly, they both raised their heads to look at each other. With their eyes again transfixed on each other, but unlike last time they stayed focus on each other for a brief moment. They just stayed at each other, savoring each moment. After of what seemed like eternity they stared back down reddening even further.

Motoko starts, with her head still bowed down. "I would like to apologize for what I did back there… I could've got you killed if I didn't let my temper get the best of me… I would understand if you don't for give me bu-"

"Don't worry about it…" 

She lifts her head up to stare at him with tears in her eye.

"It happens to the best of us… so don't cry now, you look best when you smile, right?"

"Yes, you're right…" She answered, brushing off her tears. Smiling a bit, glad that she was forgiven (She wouldn't do this to Keitaro!!!! Laughs). She then tries to stand up, but accidentally falls. Luckily Soujiro was able to catch her before she completely fell.

"Careful."

"Ummm… thank you." She answered with a tinge of red in her cheeks.

"No problem…" He answered smiling a bit opening his eyes accidentally caught her staring at him. Before he knew it he found himself staring at her too.

It took her a moment to realize the position they were in. She was literally on top of him. Her legs were just between his left leg, and that their faces were inches apart. Realizing this, she tries to again stand up. But in between it all she suddenly stops. They just couldn't help but stare at each other. Asking a million questions at once, just by looking at each others eyes.

"Soujiro…"

"Motoko…"

Both were caught in a trance, their faces inching closer together. Their lips only mere centimeters closer, showing no signs of stopping, they would move closer and closer until…

"Hey Motoko- Chan!!! Are you in here!?!? (Couldn't resist… Sorry --_--)" a male voice called out from the cave entrance.

Hearing the voice they instantly moved away from their position.

"Motoko!? Ohhh… there you are he guys she's in here!"

As the gang arrives they were a crimson faced Motoko suspiciously staring at the wall and a flustered faced Soujiro awkwardly inspecting his sword.

"Motoko-chan where have you been? I missed you…" Su whined on the verge of tears instantly hugging Motoko.

"Since you didn't came back for dinner we were so worried!" Shinobu added.

"Yeah! Were have you been dork? It's not like you to go off and get lost not like this loser!" Sarah complained.

"Hey!!!"

"It's… ahhh… just that we were practicing and… uhhh… got caught in the rain and… ahhh… and decided to take shelter… yeah… that's right." Motoko stuttered. 

"So what you are saying is that both of you all alone in this cave all night?"

"Uhhh… yeah…" She answered reluctantly, knowing where it was all going.

"So… did you two did the 'you-know-what' then did you?" Kitsune sneered.

"No!!! I absolutely did not!!!" Motoko dejected with redness in both her cheeks and Soujiro's.

"Come on you can be honest with me… So was he any good?" Kitsune added.

"Grrrr… YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!" 

She then pulls out her sword and slashes at Kitsune's direction.

*********

Sorry it took me so long to update… but I'm proud to say job well done my writing has improved at least YEEYYYYY…

I'm having writing blocks from time to time… so please bare with me on this I promise you I'll finish this… heck I'm writing while I'm still in class… I use a green notebook and try to write some ideas into it… and I still have projects to finish so I'll take a little bit longer to update so please bare with me (I already repeated this line… ohhh well to lazy to re write it)… I still need to get some sleep…

Well then Ja Ne…

P.S.: I WILL FINISH THIS!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Just A Person

Chapter 7

By: ~uNn@mEd~

Well it's me again… due to lack of reviews I'm been updating really slow lately… ohhh well… and oh yeah because of unknown circumstances for this chapter my fanfic's rating will go up a notch. (No there is no lemon here you perverts.)

Oh yeah about the last part sorry folks just couldn't resist… 

Tell me what you readers think about it I would really appreciate the reviews I've even kept the very first review of my previous fanfic up to the latest… no kidding… so please I beg of you review!!! Or do you want me to impose 20 reviews per chapter rule!?!? I'm not kidding on this one… I really need to know what you think please!!! (on the verge of deep depression) PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEE

**********

It has been three days since the 'incident', and the two of them have been avoiding each other since. Having feelings of sudden awkwardness between them.

 At school they would avoid each other, yet from time to time they would steal glances from each other. Thoughts and images of what could have happened still linger in their consciousness.

Motoko's P.O.V.:

Sigh… why do these impure thoughts still linger in my mind? This is the first time I ever felt this way about some one.

I just can't stop thinking about him… about how soft his lips must be…

Aaarrrgghhh… what the hell!?!?...

His deep brown (can somebody clear me up on this?) eyes…

Sigh… I'm gonna need to see a psychiatrist…

Normal P.O.V.:

A boy stares at a distance from the girl as she laid her head among the trees, who was deep in thought…

Soujiro's P.O.V.:

What is this feeling? This the first time I ever thought of someone this way…

Every time I see her my heart just won't stop pounding. Feeling the blood rush through my head.

What happened in the cave back there just felt so right… I swear I could've almost tasted her sweet lips…

Aaahhh… I just can't stop thinking how soft her skin felt I felt it across my hand… how I long to touch her again!!!

Sigh these impure thoughts are getting the better of me.

Normal P.O.V.:

As darkness approach the Hinata House, Motoko lies in her futon and tries to sort out  all the thoughts that she had accumulated thru out the day, which most of which concerns a boy. She blushes at the thought.

A warrior of her caliber must stay focused, clean of impure thoughts. But now she can hardly think straight because of one boy, who was supposed to be her rival. Talk about irony!!!

She never thought this would happen to her. These events are what you'll find in books and comics. Yet here she is lying in her bed thinking about the boy.

In between these passing thoughts she fell into deep sleep.

**********

Motoko's P.O.V.:

I open my eyes only to find myself staring into the white full moon. As I cast my eyes below I then found that I was wearing a plain dark blue kimono with a red sash on my waist and that I was seating on the ledge and in front of me was garden with a lake in the middle and beside was a beautiful cherry blossom tree and some of its petals were already falling off.

As I was enjoying myself to the sight then suddenly a voice came from right beside me. As I turned my head aside I found my self staring in to someone's brown eyes.

"Who...?"

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone outside?"

"Ummm… nothing."

I face my head away from his direction hoping that the heat in my cheeks won't be evident.

"So Soujiro, what are you doing here?"  I said trying to change the subject.

"Nothing, just out here staring in the full moon."

Silence transcended between us, well I don't know what to say I can still feel this awkwardness in me when ever his close, so it would probably best if I stay quiet or probably end up doing something stupid.

"It sure is a beautiful night out."

"Uhh… yeah."

As silence conveyed us both I can feel him avert his gaze from the sky to me. I just let him be thinking that he probably was looking for something, so I then stayed quiet.

I can still feel his gaze from me still now I begin to ask why but…

"Did you know when the moonlight strikes you at this angle you look so irresistibly beautiful…?"

I felt my cheeks grow hot at his compliment. He then pulls out his hand and reaches out for my cheek.

"God… you're so irresistible…"

"Yeah…?" I can fell my body grow weak as I answered.

The pleasure of just feeling his warm hand on my cheek was simply electric, which forces my eyes to close.

"Yes,… you don't know how hard it is for me not just hold you tight right now and never let go…" (A.N.: It's starting to scare me where this is heading…)

I can feel my body go numb as I feel his warm breath against my skin…

"I can just take you…"

"…Not… here…"

He then scoops me up and head towards the direction of an empty room… my mind goes on as I feel his heart beat as fast as mine, the warmth of his skin was filled in by my senses… the last sensible thought was that he laid me in the futon…

"I can't… stop anymore…"

As I open my eyes I can see his face inching closer and closer until… (you guys are mad at me now if I cut here… ohhh well…)

**********

Normal P.O.V.:

The sound of the alarm became the focus of her ears. (hehehehehe…. Couldn't resist there… again…)

"Sigh… It's going to be a long day again…"

She then begins to dress-up as she heads for school.

**********

Sigh… It's really starting to get to me that people aren't reviewing any more…

It's exam week and I still need to study so here's a little something that I hope can keep you guys preoccupied for a while.

Well then until next time…


	8. Chapter 8

Just a Person

Chapter 8

By: ~uNn@mEd~

It's been a long time since I updated, sorry… I been having a hard time writing since I'm busy already… but just wait and don't worry I'll do my best to finish this for the people who continue to support me!!! (No it's now my family its you, the readers… they barely know me much less likely that I can write…)

**********

"…if d = 20 (tan 15- 42 tan) then d = 200.8…"

The teacher just went rambling on as students are either listening and taking down notes or discreetly talking to their classmates. Yet one boy is found just staring out his window his train of thoughts outside that of the classroom, it was a girl…

Soujiro P.O.V.:

I can't go on like this…

What is this I'm feeling?

I can't get her out of my mind, whenever I get near her my heart beats fast and I can just…

Normal P.O.V:

His thoughts are cut off as the bell rung signaling the end of classes. Students cramming out of the prison that the government call school, it was the last class of the day and they were off to enjoy their weekend. He then took a silent glance of Motoko, she was just taking her time she was asked by their teacher to stay after classes. Just as he is about to head out of the classroom he felt a hand touch up his shoulder, signaling for him to stop.

"Soujiro–san, can I have a word with you?"

"Hai…"

They both sat in front of the teacher two seats apart…

"As you may know Soujiro-san know Soujiro-san you have a very impressive recordin math..."

"Hai…"

"And to be frank, Motoko-san, you're grades have been descending recently…"

"Gomen-nasai Sensei…"

"And due to that you may be forced to quit Kendo…"

"Quit Kendo?..."

"BUT I would reconsider if you have a tutor…"

"A tutor?"

"Yes, and you're tutor will be Soujiro-san, since he is in the same Kendo team as you it would be easier to fix you're schedules…"

'ME!? Tutor her!?'

'HIM!? Tutor me!?

You're going to like this…

Ughhh….'

"… and I hope you don't mind Soujiro-kun"

"Ahhh…. No, if Motoko-san doesn't mind…"

"Motoko-san?"

"Ahh… No, it wouldn't be a bother at all…"

"Then its set I'll just leave you two here to fix you're schedules… Ja…"

The two where left alone on the room. Their hearts beating a hundred times a second.

"So…"

"So… I guess I'll tutor you after practice then?"

"Hai…"

"Ok…"

They both stood up and started to head for practice.

**********

I'm going to cut it here, I know it's short and it's Christmas so I wanted to post at least something… 

Lots of juicy parts after this…hehehehehehe…….


	9. Chapter 9

Just a Person

Chapter 9

By: uNnmEd

Wahhh!!! Been a long time since I updated - -; oh well… here goes on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rorouni Kenhin or Love Hina. Nice and simple…

".. If you add up all the sides then you'll get the perimeter…" Soujiro tried lecturing the samurai girl.

It was their first session, at first they were awkward both had not been very close to the opposite sex before.

"Are you having trouble with that problem?" Soujiro questioned. Before she could protest the boy was already behind her, his mouth close to her ear, while his hand tried to mark her paper up.

Motoko P.O.V.:

My heart is beating so fast… his body feels so warm… his warm breath in my ear… feels so good.

Soujiro P.O.V.:

I'm so close… I can smell the shampoo from her hair, her hair it looks so soft…

Normal P.O.V:

Both were suddenly lost at thought as they stayed in that position, longer than needed.

Much to their displeasure Soujiro then began to pull back finding no reason to stay there. He then began to retreat back to his earlier position. He then began to take notice of his already finished work, trying to keep his focus other than the girl in front of him.

"Umm… I was wondering if you could help me with this problem…" Motoko asked not used to the fact for asking help from a boy, as she got closer to him.

"Oh? This? You used the Pythagorean Theorem here.." Soujiro then was cut off from as an energetic girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Motoko-yan!

They took glance at the direction of the Voice as an energetic Indian girl and her American sidekick appeared in the closet.

 "Shinomu dinner's ready and that your friend can stay to have some food coz we have some!" Su called her samurai friend.

"Ok, we shall be heading down in a minute." Motoko answered. Soujiro answered with  the patented smile on his face. Motoko took notice of this and blushed a bit in response.

"Yosha!!! Ok, who's next on our list Sarah?" Su then took notice of the girl on his side.

"It's the pervert and that violent girl…" Sarah answered as she checked on her list.

"Okie! It's Naru's room then!" the two then took dove in the closet again using her map of the hidden tunnels all over the dorm.

Just as the two left Motoko then took notice of the position they were in. She had her head on his chest and that she quickly realized that his heart was beating in sync with hers both equally fast. 

She then got out of the position and began apologizing. "Gomen! I didn't mean to lean on you like that." She apologized with her cheeks still red from the contact.

"It's okay. It felt kind a nice." The two blushed redder at this statement.

"Any way we should be heading down, wouldn't want to keep minna from waiting.." she reasoned out not wanting to end her embarrassment.

He just nodded as they both headed outside the room trying to make their faces back to normal for everyone as they headed down.

I know I know… SHORT! But it's something I just wrote to keep you knowing that I'm still writing but not that much… ok till next time!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Just A Person 

Chapter 10

By: uNnmEd

Firstly I would like to apologize to the fans of this fanfic bows gomen… it's just that it's been a year since my dad died and my life has been hectic… but I've made a promise to finish this so I will… - anyway… here goes! Enjoy the next chapter! .

P.S.: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my girlfriend - whom I love very much… This is for you!

At the prison that the government calls 'school'. Where the detainees, students, are being given unprecedented mental torture. The students already in their respected cells, classrooms, chatting away the minutes waiting for the torture to begin.

The bell soon rang signaling for the torture to begin. The doors soon open revealing the torturer, also known as their teacher. The teacher then cleared his throat making his presence known. As the class soon took notice they rushed towards their respected seats, focusing in the figure of power in front of them.

"I have some bad news today…" their teacher began. "it seems that our new transfer student, Soujiro, shall be transferred to another school.

The whole class then shifted its attention to the raven-haired boy.

"He shall be transferred to Nagasaki prefecture by the end of this week…"

The raven-haired boy just smiled as he shrugs off the questioning looks of his classmates.

"Okay class enough of that.. you can ask him your questions later… now get your books and proceed to pages…" the teacher then just babbled on as students either focused their attention or just shrug it off.

Amidst of it all Soujiro just stared at this certain girl, Motoko Aoyama. The girl not taking notice of the stares being given to him by that boy tried to focus her attention towards the book laying in front of her. But that notion soon fails as the day went on… her mind is soon wrecked with burning questions making her unable to think…

Motoko P.O.V.:

Why..? Why does it feel that my heart is being torn to pieces by this..? shouldn't I be happy that he's leaving..? How come he has this much effect over me..? is it because I-

Normal P.O.V.:

Her thoughts were soon cut off as the bell signaled the end of class. The boy and girl soon went off getting to their respected homes with their thoughts invaded with questions, which has baffled minds for centuries.

Motoko lay on her bed with thoughts racing through her mind.

Motoko P.O.V.:

Why is it I feel a sudden pang of guilt…

Why..? why is it that he has this much affect on me?

_Maybe is it because you feel something for him?_

No… Not right now… I'm too tired to handle you right now…

_Why don't you tell him how you feel then..?_

I-… I don't know… I-…

Normal P.O.V.:

Soujiro is too plague with questions as he tries to sleep.

Soujiro P.O.V.:

This is not the first time I'm leaving some friends behind. But why is it that it hurts so much… is it because of her..?

I-… I… don't know… I'm confused… the thought of leaving her… I can't bear it… I…

Their trails of thought soon banished as both of them soon went to an unnerving sleep. Not yet even close to answering their questions.

The sun's bright beams soon fall on the populace as morning came. Soon enough it falls on the room of a young mans face. The young man soon awakens feeling the sun fall on his face. As his eyebrows open revealing the black pools that are his eyes.

His eyes for a moment that were normally void of emotion soon came to life. Revealing the sadness and pain that surrounded the young man. His eyes soon turn emotionless as the young man regained consciousness.

Soujiro then began to head down stairs, and soon the smell of food invaded his senses. He peers towards the kitchen revealing an older man with red hair in front of the stove.

The older man soon took notice of the young lad and greeted him. "Ohayou Soujiro-san I didn't notice you were up, take a seat I'll have breakfast ready." "Arigatou Kenshin- san." The young lad answered.

Kenshin just nodded as he began to serve out breakfast. He then took notice that the boy, even though he was silent, felt an aura of sadness surrounding him.

"Is there something bothering you?" Kenshin asked. "No… nothings wrong" the boy replied.

"I'll be heading for school now." Soujiro felt himself wince at this but brushed it off as he prepared for school.

'Could it be someone from school?' Kenshin thought.

At school classes proceeded on normally as the bell rang signaling the end of class. Soon most of the class's population surrounded the raven-haired boy as they said their good-byes. The boy gave them his ever-present smile and darted his attention towards an empty chair.

Soujiro P.O.V.:

My eyes soon darted towards the door as I caught a glimpse of her raven colored hair as you left.

Well… I guess was hoping too much to receive a good-bye from you…

As soon as I pack my things as I headed towards my locker disappointed that I didn't got to talk you for one last time.

I then took notice of the figure in the hall… It was you…

Normal P.O.V.:

Soujiro was shocked as he just continued to stare at the girl in front of him. The girl still not having acknowledge the existence of the boy as she continued to stare downwards, with her cheeks colored pink.

The girl's cheeks soon grew red as she then began to take view of the boy.

Both of them just stood there staring at each other in unnerving silence.

"… Hi…" Soujiro said breaking the silence. "Hi to you too…" the girl soon replied.

"You're leaving tonight… right..?" the girl questioned the boy. "Hai…" was just the boy's reply. "I see.." Motoko then felt a sudden pang in her heart, as if her wildest fears have come true.

"Well… I just want to say you've made my stay here very meaningful… Arigatou…" the boy said bowing to the girl. Motoko just smiled as she answered "No need… I just want to thank you as well… hopefully we'll meet again" Motoko said as she forced herself to smile.

Motoko then reached out her hand but felt her heart screaming for something more than just mere hand contact. Soujiro just reached out his hand as both their minds felt electricity at the simple contact.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll meet each other again… Sayonara…" Soujiro said as he left the girl.

Motoko P.O.V.:

As soon as he was no longer at my sight I soon felt something warm sliding across my cheeks. I used my hand to brush it out as I stare at it form my hand.

Tears… I then felt more come out as the pain in my heart increased

I then started to run home avoiding contact with any one as I lay in my bed letting the tears fall more freely…

Why…? Why does it hurt so much…?

I soon lost consciousness as I cried myself to sleep…

waaaiiiiiiiii! Another chapter finished I will try to start working on the next one! Well then ja ne! .


	11. Chapter 11

Just a Person 

Chapter 11

By: uNnMed

Hello! I'm here again! Ehehe… I would like to extend my heartfelt apology to of those who have been waiting for this fic… Gomen for taking so long!

I'll try to finish this but first I have something to ask you readers… I already have two story plots on my head… they are either short or long… so people time to vote! . so tell me what you people want! You can either contact me through e-mail or here in the reviews tab! So don't forget to read and review! O.o

Write in the review whether you people want a longer version or a shorter version! So people go out there and vote! XD

Any ways! On with the fic! .

Crowds of people moving back forth. Going against each other, each with their own purpose and reason for their plight. A tall girl with short black hair is seen walking amongst the crowd. Her attention is entirely focused in the book in front of her, shifting from page to page.

This is Motoko Aoyama, the kendo girl as some would call her. She had attempted to get in Tokyo-u but failed miserably the first time. She is now entering review classes to push her effort. Wearing coke bottle frames for glasses, a gray sweater, and a full-length skirt. Giving her the look which Naru Narusegawa, adapted years ago.

She walks amongst the crowd with her face closely knitted on her book, not noticing the person that was only a few feet in front of her…

The two soon collided and the both of them landed in opposite directions.

Motoko P.O.V.:

My head soon clears as I soon found myself staring at the eyes of the person in front of me. He was a man, about the same age as me, with black hair almost the same as mine, and had his black eyes covered with glasses.

As I began to stand up I felt a familiar tinge in my body as I know I have seen this person before. As I stared at the person again he then began to apologize and sped off.

My mind soon wonders as where to I have seen this person before. My heart then felt a pang tearing across it as it came to a certain possibility of _him_.

It's because you never told him.

Yes… I never told him but it can't be him it's _impossible_… he left and I'll never get a chance again…

But who knows?

Yes… who knows…

Motoko then arrives as class as the teacher then began his announcement

"Class we will have a new student…" Motoko then felt her heart jump a bit in anticipation, but her mind soon goes against it.

"His name is… Soujiro-kun…"

Motoko P.O.V.:

My gaze soon took a sudden stare at the person that just entered. It was the male from before. I could feel my heart beat faster as I took in his appearance this time in perfect detail.

I just kept staring at him not believing that this was actually happening. He soon began to move to the empty seat in front me.

My gaze soon continues as the male then took a seat. He soon began to move uneasily as he felt my gaze…

Normal P.O.V.:

The male then began to turn around and was about to ask the girl but found him self stuck as he began to stare himself.

Soujiro P.O.V.:

"May I he--" words soon fail me as I began to stare at the girl having seen her eyes clearly beneath her glasses for the first time.

My mind soon felt a feeling of relief wash over me as I took in the features of the girl. I then felt my lips tremble as I called out her name…

Normal P.O.V:

"Motoko-chan…"

"Soujiro-kun…"

Both then just smiled as a sign of relief that they have been right.

WAAHHHHH! I'll figured I'll just ended here gomen for the short chapter! But I had to post at least something!

Oh well… don't forget to Read and Review! Till next time!

Ja Ne!


End file.
